Gundam SEED: Curse of 10 Animals
by Picup
Summary: Kisaka looked up at the rear view mirrior, seeing the Princess and Athrun together, he couldn’t help but smile as he drove. [CH. 5 Up!] [AthrunXCagalli, MwuXMurrue and KiraXLacus sorta, more later on]
1. Reunion

_A/N: Yay! I'm back! With a chapter story... –sigh- here I go on another insane adventure... I wonder if I'll update... any ways, After some debating in my head, I decided I WOULD revive Mwu La Flaga (Yes, even though I haven't seen the ending I KNOW HE DIES). I'm basing this story of the popular Anime/Manga, Fruits Basket (Which I love to call Furuba). I'll tell you this now, THERE IS NO CAT! At least in this version... If I do finish this story, I just might make a sequel, having some of the Destiny characters play the missing three animals. If you haven't read or seen Fruits Basket, SHAME ON YOU! You might enjoy this story... I'll try and make it funny as possible... I'm not a very funny person though..._

_WHY IS MY AUTHORS NOTE SO LONG?_

_Any ways, Enjoy! My First Chapter Story on Gundam Seed!_

_If you haven't read the summary close enough, THIS IS AFTER GS!_

Disclaimer: I'm done ranting okay? Any ways, I don't own Gundam Seed, nor do I own the Chinese Zodiac story

Chapter 1

:Murrue's apartment:

"MWU LA FLLAGA! GET YOUR ASS OFF OF THAT COUCH AND QUIT WATCHING THAT GODAMN TV!"

Mwu La Fllaga blinked as he set the can of soda in his hand down on the small oak coffee table he bought for his special one and only person in his life. He was surprised that she was screaming at him, what did he do? "What is it Murrue?" He asked, curious and kind of worried at the same time that she broke her leg or some other body part, or maybe she was in labour?

"JUST GET OVER HERE"

The co-pilot of the Strike Gundam shrugged, shaking some of his Golden Blonde hair out of his baby blue eyes and stood up from the reddish-brownish leather couch. His hand reached over for the jet black controller, pressing one of the tiniest buttons on it, which said, "MUTE". In an instant the voices coming out of the black box were gone. Smiling, the pilot walked over to the other room, wondering what the captain of the Archangel needed.

"So what is it?" he asked once again, as his gaze shifted from her, to the flat screen monitor computer screen.

"IF YOU HAVE BEEN GODAMN LISTENING FOR THE LAST 10 MINUTES YOU WOULD"VE KNOWN"

Mwu winced at the sudden loud out burst. "I'm sorry honey, Sports got interesting and" Before he could continue on, a soft sigh came from the body in front of him. Murrue Ramius, the captain of the famous Archangel, placed her head in one of her hands, while the other combed down her soft, chocolate brown hair. The Blonde was about to leave but something interesting caught his attention on the computer screen. He leaned in closer than started reading what was on it.

:Miriallia's Apartment:

((A/N: I'm saying Apartment for now since I don't remember if Milly had an Apartment or house...))

"To Miriallia Haww and Dearka Elthman:"

Before Miriallia could go on reading the letter Dearka and Her received, the Former Buster Pilot started to get excited. "OH! OH! Milly! Did we win some free vacation or something?" He asked, his eyes gleaming, while he started doing some stupid pose. Yzak, who came to visit the couple, thwacked his friend with a magazine he conviently placed in front of him. Miriallia giggled a bit as the Mobile Suit Pilot who cared for her almost jumped at his friend, but she continued on with the letter.

"Today seems to be a special day for you! I would like to meet you both and our other 8 invited guests under the Giant Kharlan Tree near the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. 11:05 P.M Sharp!

See you until than!

_Furuba Fan_

P.S. You don't have to wear any thing formal..."

The Archangel's use to be CIC, placed the piece of paper down on the table that Dearka, Yzak and her were discussing topics and drinking coffee or tea. Dearka who seemed to be gawking at the girl's words, grabbing the letter, the former Mobile Suit pilot started to reread the piece of paper 100 times to make sure he knew what was going on. Milly giggled, she thought Dearka looked cute when he was confused. Yzak rolled his eyes, "It looks like you guys got the same letter I did"

"So... are you going Yzak?"  
"Of course... its boring around here any ways"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to check it out..."  
"What does it mean by 8 other guests?"

Miriallia and Yzak blinked at there friend's stupidity. This was going to be a long after noon explaining every thing to Dearka before they would set out.

:Orphanage:

Light Aqua blue pearls reread the letter twice just to make sure. She lifted her hand, moving a lock of her bright pink hair out of her eyes. Kira Yamato, co-pilot of the Freedom Mobile Suit, looked over the Pop-Songstress shoulder, staring down at the letter also. Lacus Clyne looked up at the Coordinator, tilting her head slightly, giving him a should-we-go look. The Former pilot of the Freedom thought to himself for minutes, than gave her a nod.

:Attha Estate:

((I wasn't sure what to call it so shut up!))

A blonde sat in a nice, comfy, black leather chair. Her light hazel eyes shifting from word to word on the computer screen. She blinked, taking in a deep breath, she started screaming like what Murrue did earlier.

"ATHRUN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE"

Just then, Athrun Zala, Former pilot of The Justice, kicked the door open, nearly breaking down the poor door. A hand gun was out, ready to shoot any assassin that was here to kill the Princess of Orb. After moving around pointing a gun every where, he set it down and casually walked over to her. "What did you do now my Princess?" He asked, a small yet sly grin peered from his face. Cagalli Yula Attha gave him a brief glare, than showed him a recent email she just received which was entitled for The Justice Pilot and The Head Representative or Orb.

"Your lucky you don't have to wear a dress, hm... maybe a skirt would sound nice"

"ZALA!"

:Sai's Room:

Sai Argyle sat in his room, furiously typing at the Laptops keyboard that sat in front of him. After a few minutes of none stop typing, he leaned back on the chair, briefly sighing. The project he was working on for Orb was finally done. Just than, a 'BING' sound was made. He instantly sat up, a floating letter icon was in the middle of the screen. His cursor made its way over there, and double clicked onto the icon, opening up his email box. He adjusted his glasses and opened the recent email, reading it.

((A/N: Lets just say that they all are agreeing to go... since I ran out of ideas...))

11:04 P.M: Giant Kharlan Tree

Nine figures stood under the Giant Kharlan Tree. Some of them were quietly chatting with each other, but we all knew they all wanted to know who this shadowy person (who was standing away from the group) was and why he/she wanted to bring them here. The shadowy person was looking down from his/her watch, tapping his/her foot impatiently, waiting for the last two 'guests' to arrive.

"I TOLD YOU! I SHOULD'VE DROVE!"  
"Do you even know how to drive?"  
"OF COURSE I DO!"

"It is unsafe for the Princess to drive out at such a late time..."  
"WE WOULD'VE GOTTEN HERE FASTER!"

Cagalli and Athrun were bickering at each other again... Well, it was more like Cagalli wanted to know why Athrun wouldn't let her drive. The Shadowy figure grumbled something under his/her's breath, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?" He/she shouted, which caught every one off guard. "Wow..." "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The Princess of Orb demanded, she needed to finish some important work to do, more like sleep until the next morning. "That is not something important at the moment but there is something I must tell you" He/She said, going back to his/her normal gesture. Every one leaned in closer to hear what he/she had to say.

"Long, long ago... Kami-sama"

"Wait who is this Kami-sama?"  
"GAWD JUST SHUT UP! IT WAS GOD"

"Ahem... as I was saying...

Long, long ago... Kami-sama told all the animals, I invite you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!. Hearing that, the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor, the cat, and told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow..."

Murrue sighed silently as the mysterious person was rambling on about some story she never heard of. She started to feel light headed and dizzy at the moment. _Is... Is something burning?_ She asked herself, taking a quick glance at every one else as her vision started to blur. It looked like every one was going through the same thing. Her eyes started to droop and she collapsed onto the ground, instantly falling asleep.

"...All except for the cat who had been tricked."

The Shadowy figure finished, glancing around at every one to see if his/her plan worked. Athrun seemed to be the only one who wasn't asleep but was getting there. "Wha... What.. the... Hell is going.. on.." He murmured, before falling asleep next to Cagalli. He/she smiled, uncovering from behind his/her back, a few sleeping weed, and a lighter which set it on fire. As soon as the smell died out, he/she took off the mask and started to walk away.

He/She stood in another park, which was close to a certain some ones home. Instead of having that black cape on he/she, a ocean blue one was there now. A figure walked out of the home, and approached the Shadowy figure.

"Is this really going to work?"  
"Of course! There all asleep right now, but they don't actually know the curse is now running through them"  
"How? None of us don't have magic powers..."  
"Its called the powers of an author"  
"Okay... so...Um... why did we do this again?"  
"... Entertainment value?"

The second figure shrugged, throwing an arm around his/her shoulders. She was sort of pushing the figure to her house.

"Well, we'll see how this turns out..."  
"Are we going back to your house to play some Go?"

"Yeah sure..."  
"Lets bet a free lunch at that new Japanese Resturant that opened up in Orb"

"... Fine..."

With that said and done, the shadowy figure started out for a mad dash to the door, trying to pry it open. The second figure rolled her eyes as she watched her friend unsuccessfully open the door.

_A/N: And the first chapter comes to a close! Now, this shadowy person, if you think hard enough, you'll find out who it is –shifts eyes a bit- ...DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I DIDN"T DO ANY THING –shifts eyes again- Oh and the last bit... I just added in because I was bored... okay... bored... any ways, for all of you who don't know what Go is. It's a game from the Manga/Anime, Hikaru no Go. Any ways , R&R and hope for an update coming soon..._


	2. The Rat

_A/N: I know... I know... Don't freak at me... I'm just bored... and now updating... I would like to say thanks to __Lady Une-chan a.k.a_. _Mirai __and jenniferseedlover for reviewing, __and now, I shall... give you... one of my fastest updates in history... I think..._

_  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... If I did, Athrun and Cagalli would be together more often... Go AsuXCag

The sun was on the break of rising. A few groans were heard from a group of people who were all asleep under the Giant Kharlan tree. People who were crazy enough to go walking this late at night and/or this early morning thought it was just a whole bunch of drunks who passed out. What a shame that such beauty has been wrecked by a group of crazy youngsters most of them thought, probably.

A Brunette boy was the first of them to rise. As he sat up, he couldn't think straight, wondering what was going on. He looked over to his side to see his love, the famous Pop-singer, still sleeping. His dark orbs were observing her sleeping form, a smile crept on his face before he decided to wake her up. He placed a hand on top of her, gently shaking her while mumbling the words, "Lacus... Lacus... wake up".

Lacus started to stir as she opened up her eyes, than her eyes wondered off towards the Ultimate Coordinator who was waking her up. They both turned away from each other for a brief moment, a blush appearing on there faces. A few more others started to sit up, all wondering the same thing.

_What the hell is going on?_

Athrun opened his emerald eyes, and attempted to sit up. But to no avail, the weight on his right arm was keeping him down. He darted his glance over to the right side to see who or what was on him. A smile similar to Kira's crept on his face as he saw the Princess of Orb, the Goddess of Victory she liked to call herself, sleeping peacefully while clutching onto his arm like it was a pillow. A mumbled parted her lips as her golden eyes started to open, catching her body guard's glance. "What are you---" before she could finish, she notice her arms clutching onto his. A surprise yelp came from her, as she quickly got off and turned away from him, trying to hide the blush that was threatening her.

The coordinator chuckled quietly as he sat up now, rolling around his right arm to get it flowing again. After a few minutes, the 10 were now all in a circle, discussing what was going on last night.

"Was any one able to stay awake to hear the whole story?" Murrue asked, yawning a bit, she was seated beside her one and only love, Mwu La Fllaga. Every one shook there heads except for a certain navy blue haired Coordinator.

"I was able to hear every thing, but fell asleep before I could ask any thing" Athrun stated. 9 Pairs of sleeping eyes were now all glancing at him. "Do you remember the story?" asked Lacus. The Former Justice pilot briefly nodded, taking in a breath of the crisp air, he retold the story to every one.

"Hmm... Zodiac... doesn't really make any sense..."  
"I must agree..."

"How about we go back to our homes, if any thing pops up I'll announce a meeting at the Attha Estate"

With that, every one agreed and headed there separate ways.

:Athha Estate:

Cagalli and Athrun both crept into the building. "Well, you might as well start catching up some of that paper work you haven't finished" he silently whispered in her ear. She nodded, and walked into her office. Cagalli proceeded off to her desk, and started to scan through the pages. Athrun just briefly plopped himself on the couch, thinking about the recent events.

It seemed as seconds, minutes, and than hours has passed. Athrun sat up, looking over at Cagalli. "Don't over exert your self now, I'll be back soon I just want to go for a walk" he said, patting Cagalli on the head like a puppy than leaving. The Princess of Orb grumbled from her paper work.

"He's going to regret doing that when he gets back"

:Streets of Orb:

The Navy blue haired coordinator walked down one of the busiest streets of Orb. His hands were stuffed in his jet black jacket, his mind was wondering off some where until a sudden shout was heard, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Thief!"

Athrun saw a shady figure running down the path, a light brown leather purse in his arms, with a crying teenage girl running after him. The shady figure dashed by Athrun. Within a couple of moments, the figure was taken by his arm, and tossed onto the ground. The coordinator placed his foot onto the thief's stomach, growling at him as he took the woman's purse.

A few police officers who heard the commotion, came by and arrested the man. Athrun gave a soft sigh, turning around towards the girl. The girl was taken in by Athrun's beauty ((A/N: lol, who wouldn't?)) and a happy smile came across her face. "Arigato!" She shouted, than well... hugged him.

POOF!

The smoke which appeared so suddenly faded. The girl stood there, the man that she was giving her thanks to just disappeared. Her purse was right in front of her, so she shrugged it off and took it. A couple of other people were calling for her, and she ran off to her friends.

"Oww..."

A small navy blue rat crawled out of the pile of clothes which were under the teenage girl's purse. "What just happened?" mused a tiny voice, which was Athrun Zala's, who... well a rat now! Athrun blinked his dark blue eyes, looking down to see he was on top of some familiar looking clothes. "Aren't these.. Mine... than..." He looked at himself, and started screaming in his head.

_Okay... Okay calm down Athrun... Maybe I'll go back to my normal self... Will I revert back? Wait... don't think about that... I... I'll go see Cagalli_

The rat thought, than bit at his clothes, and scampered back to the Athha Estate. Some people noticed the rat who was dragging clothes heading towards the Athha Estate. No one really cared since they were to busy doing stuff any ways.

:Athha Estate:

Cagalli Yula Athha still sat in her office. She took a bite out of the sand which a maid conviently brought in for her. A small creak was heard at the door of her office, but she couldn't hear it since she was enjoying her lunch.

"Cagalli!'

The Princess of Orb swore that she could've heard some one calling her voice.

"Cagalli! Down here! Cagalli!"

Her glance went down to the floor. A Small navy blue rat was standing there. Her golden brown orbs widen, "RAT!" she yelled, immediately placing the sand which on a convient placed plate, than jumping onto her chair, swiftly pulling out a gun and pointing it to the rat.

"Wait! Cagalli! It's me, Athrun!"

Athrun waved his small arms around, trying to make the Princess stop. Cagalli lowered the gun for a moment, noticing the clothes the rat dropped. "Athrun...?" she asked. The rat sighed, nodding.

"Its me... I don't know how I got like this... hey is that cheese?"

The Coordinator rat eyed Cagalli's sand which. She giggled a bit, "Yup" she said, taking the square piece of cheese on her plate and handing it to Athrun. The rat smiled, accepting the cheese and ate it.

"I wonder if this has any thing to do with that... um... zodiac... thing..."

Cagalli mused as she watched Athrun eating the piece of cheese.

POOOF!

Athrun was now standing in front of Cagalli, back in his human form, with no clothes on. Cagalli started awkwardly, "ATTHHRRUUNN!" she screamed, throwing papers from her desk at him, while turning around, blushing madly. Athrun blinked, he blushed also. He couldn't help if the girl screamed. Like how often is it that you find your boy friend turned into a rat, than turning back into his normal form, naked?

The Coordinator quickly turned around, putting his clothes back on while still blushing. After a few minutes, Athrun was fully dressed. "Ah... um..." "It's alright you don't have to say any thing" Athrun smiled, placing a hand on Cagalli's shoulder, who was still trying to hide the blush.

They both spotted the half eaten piece of cheese on the ground. "I got it" the couple both went down to pick it up, but the Princess of Orb got it first. She smiled, than popped it in Athrun's mouth, giggling a bit. The coordinator swallowed the piece of cheese, smiling down at **_his_ **princess. They were going to have to explain all of this to Kira and the others.

_A/N: Ah... and the second chapter comes to a close ... Yay! Athrun and Cagalli moments ... They joy of writing those... any ways... Now you know who the first zodiac member is! Now I wait till episode 40 of Gundam SEED Destiny finishes ... while waiting for that to finish... I shall watch Naruto! Any ways R&R!_


	3. The Rabbit

_A/N: -yawn- Tired... Very Tired... And Hot... Any ways... I'm back... for an update and stuff... I don't have much ranting to do and stuff... I'm going to Toronto soon though... you might expect an update before I go, or after (I leave on August 19)._

_Um... oh and to answer __jenniferseedlover's questions... You'll figure out why Athrun turned into a rat... maybe in this chapter... or in a few more... eh... yeah... and um... the... Whore... who... hugged.. Athrun was um... MEER! (No just kidding :P) but um... yeah I have no idea..._

_-waves Author Pencil that holds all author powers-_

_  
So um... Here's Chapter 3!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... um... yeah...

:Athha Estate:

It was after a nice hard day of work. The sun had set, and the luminous moon was up. At this time, Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne would be asleep with all of the children back at the orphanage. Thing was, after dinner they received a phone call from Kira's twin sister, Cagalli, saying a meeting is being held at the Athha Estate. Did they really find out more information about this zodiac thing?

The Brunette boy opened the door, stepping off to the side to let the Pop song singer in. Lacus smiled at the boy as she passed by him, mouthing a 'Thank you'. Kira warmly smiled back, achknowlodging her thank you. It seemed for minutes that they both kept staring each other, probably admiring there beauty... Who knows...

"Will you two quit standing there? You're letting the cold in and we have much to discuss"

The Representative of Orb grew impatient at them, she was getting a bit chilly and she needed to discuss 'Athrun turning into a rat'. Kira and Lacus both snapped out of there thoughts and followed her to where the others were.

"Athha make this quick, I have some business and sleep to attend to"

Yzak grumbled as he saw Cagalli, Kira and Lacus all walk into the private room. Cagalli glared at Yzak, she wanted to give him a piece of her mind, or how she would put it, a piece of her 'fist'. Athrun, who remained awfully quiet for some awkward reason, glanced at both of them, but he remained silent.

Mwu looked at Athrun, he could tell there was something bothering the coordinator. Murrue was to caught up in the fight that was about to erupt between Cagalli and Yzak so she didn't notice Mwu's questioning look. "Something the matter Athrun?" Mwu finally asked. Athrun shot up, giving a quick glance at Mwu. "N...N..No no! N..Nothing!" He started to stutter. This caught every one's attention expect for Cagalli, Athrun... stuttering? Now that's something you don't see every day.

The Princess of Orb regained her posture, taking a seat next to Athrun, who was looking away from every one. "Let's just start discussing about why I called you all up today..."

About an hour later, Cagalli took in a breath as she finished finishing up what happened this afternoon. 8 pairs of eyes were now looking at the couple, gawking at Cagalli's words, and staring at Athrun.

"Okay let's get this straight, Athrun got hugged by a girl"

Athrun nodded, trying to avoid Cagalli's glare.

"Than he turned into a rat?"

The coordinator nodded once again. The eight guests were all standing and/or sitting there, blinking in disbelief. Until most of them broke out into fits of laughter. Athrun turned crimson red. Cagalli frowned, "Its not like its his fault or any thing!" she growled, they were all making fun of her boy friend!

Athrun shifted his glance to Cagalli, "Good thing we didn't tell them about the naked part..." he whispered. The Princess of Orb sighed, nodding quietly. After a few laughing fits later, every one regained there normal postures. Mwu thought for a moment, "What if what's going on with Athrun wasn't true..." He mused. Every one glanced at him. "I'm just saying is that, Athrun and Cagalli could be playing a trick on us" he reasoned. Murrue now frowned, hitting Mwu gently on the arm. "It's no way Cagalli and Athrun would lie to us"

"Well, there is a way to prove it"

Now every one took there eyes off Mwu and looked at the one who spoke. Sai Argle adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "Athrun said he got hugged by a girl than..." He got cut off before he could finish his sentence. "Good thinking Argle! Cagalli, Athrun stand up!" Mwu exclaimed.

Athrun blinked, he stood up slowly. Cagalli shook her head, "But... There has to be another way" she protested, forgetting that she stood up to stretch. In other words, she was already standing, and making a fool out of herself.

"Now you just—"

Dearka also got caught off. Yzak quickly stood up, than pushed Athrun towards Cagalli. Athrun, surprised at the sudden push, fell over quickly onto Cagalli, who fell over onto her back. The Gang just all stood there in disbelief. One, Athrun didn't transform and Two, How could Yzak get such an idea?

"You know... we haven't been this close in a while..."

"Athrun..."

"Cagalli, it's alright, just think there not here"

"Are you challenging me Zala?"

"And if I am?"

And well... the little make out session started.

The Gang sat in silence, all trying to ignore the moans and such coming from the space they all turned away from. "I swear... they should get a room first, we ARE sitting right here" Yzak mumbled. The others nodded. They continued to discuss and argue if the Zodiac curse was true or not.

Lacus was quietly sitting in her seat beside Kira. The Brunette boy was saying on how his twin sister and best friend wouldn't lie. The Pop singer rose her head up from looking down at the ground, she was staring now at the small group.

"Maybe we should wait until another one of us transform, than we can officially determine it"

Every one stared at the Pop singer, her voice maybe quiet, but she has power. Kira nodded, relief that he didn't have to go on and try and save the couple who was making out right now...

"Alright, something pops up, we all phone each other and gather back here again"

The group concurred, well, except Athrun and Cagalli who weren't paying attention at the moment. With that, every one started to shift around, making there way around the co pilot of the Justice and co pilot of the Rouge and headed for the door.

:Outside of the Athha Estate:

"Hey Mirr..."  
"What is it Sai?"  
"Could I erm... stay at your place for a bit?"  
"Sure! You can sleep in the spare bed room, I'll just kick Yzak out and make him sleep on the couch or floor with Dearka"

"I could always sleep in you room Milly..."

Dearka popped out of no where, smirking at his last remark. Mirillia scowled, than slapped Dearka. "In your dreams Elthman" she remarked. Dearka pouted, rubbing the mark Milly left. Yzak grumbled again, "Just get in the car, Dearka can sleep outside I don't care" he said. Milly giggled at Yzak's comment. Now, Dearka, Yzak, Sai and Mirillia all boarded her car, and headed back towards her apartment.

Next Morning...

It was like every morning. Murrue and Mwu would go on a nice pleasant walk if the weather was nice enough for them. Lucky for them, there was not a cloud in the sky. "Ah... Mwu... Don't you love it in Orb? Its always so sunny out!" Murrue exclaimed, blinking her chocolate brown eyes, while walking beside the blonde.

Mwu shrugged, "Its nice... Wait... Yeah... nice... um..." the pilot couldn't think of what to say. Murrue giggled.

"Excuse me!"

"Hey Kid watch where your go---"

POOOF!

A Young boy was in Mwu's arms. The Poor boy rubbed his head, "Thanks Mr!" The kid smiled up at Mwu. He looked in front of him, he could've swore (GASP! BAD KID!) that there was a woman that he accidently bumped into. But in front of him was a chocolate brown bunny!

"It's the Easter Rabbit!"  
"Eh... Kid... I think it's a bit early to be Easter... how about you run along and I'll handle with the bunny..."

Mwu reasoned, giving the kid a reassuring smile. The Boy smiled, "Thanks again Mr!" he said, running off.

Mwu bent down to get a closer look at the chocolate brown rabbit. "Hey... Rabbit, what did you do with Murrue?" He asked, staring at the clothes below the rabbit. If you could make it out, the rabbit started to twitch. "Mwu... its... me..." "Murrue? Your pretty cute as a rabbit but----"

POOOOOF!

Like Athrun's transformation, Murrue was back in her normal form... naked... Yeah...

"But you're so damn sexy right now..."

"Just shut up and give me my clothes..."

_A/N: DUN DUN DUUUN! I Am done! Whoa... I feel hot for some reason... Like... I felt hot during Cagalli and Athrun's 'Make out session' WOO! MORE ASUXCAGA! Any ways, I hope you liked some MurrueXMwu moments out there ._

_Well... I'm pretty damn tired myself... Maybe I should start packing to Toronto... hmm... any ways... R&R! And pray I will update soon enough!_


	4. 2 in 1: Sheep and Dragon

_A/N: I'm back! With a 2 in 1 special This should make you all happy... Since I'm going to be in Toronto in nine days, so go me! I've seen the end of GS... SO NO MORE THREATNING ME..._

_  
I just saw it in Japanese with Subtitles though..._

_  
I cried at the end..._

_  
I know... CRIED!_

_cough_

_  
I like T.M Revolution... Especially Zips and Vestige... _

_I saw episode 42 of GSD o.O... It was... interesting... I like those three mobile suits who are a part of the Clyne Faction XD_

_Enough ranting... from me at least o.O_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... -sniff-

:On the Streets of Orb:

It was just one of those special days, that Cagalli Yula Athha, the representative or Orb had a chance to take a break from all the paper work and meetings. Athrun Zala, her body guard was treating her for lunch at a newly opened Japanese Resturant ((Remember how I mentioned it in the first chapter?)). Like the perfect gentlemen, he opened the door for her. Cagalli smiled up at him as she walked in.

"The Representative! It's good to see you here!"

A Desk resciptionest was there, and greeted her with a warm smile. Athrun came up behind Cagalli, giving a short glance around to check if any one was there to kill Cagalli. The Princess of Orb smiled at her, "A Table for two please"

"Right this way"

The Desk resciptionest showed Athrun and Cagalli to a private room. Its like one of those room's sealed off to public. You just take off your shoes at the front and sit in the room on a cushion. "A Waitress will be with you right away" The Desk receptionist bowed, than ran off to the front.

Cagalli and Athrun both looked into the menu to see what they wanted. "Hmm... I think I'll have a bento box..." Athrun broke the silence, his pair of emerald eyes looked up at Cagalli's golden ones. "Umm... A bowl of Tempura Ramen for me..." She mumbled quietly. "Some thing the matter Cagalli?" Athrun asked, blinking. "Shh, you can hear the other people in the next room"

:Room on the left:

"Like totally, you should really dump him"

"Really?"

A Giggle

"Really Really!"

Laughter.

Cagalli shuddered as she listened to that room. Her eyes darted to the room on the right, there was something interesting they were talking about.

:Room on the Right:

A Yawn.

"I can't believe we stayed up that late playing Go..."  
"Not my fault, you wouldn't admit defeat..."  
"Shut up, at least I'm buying you lunch here... especially that were in a private room"

"Awww, now don't go pouting Ta-chan. Just because I'm better at Go than you doesn't mean you have to be all upset"

Some teasing and a held in laughter.

"Just shut up... So how is Canada? It has been a while since you came back to Orb..."

"Canada? Well... uh... I just went to a recent Anime Convention?"

"... so...?"

"Well... let's see... I got... uh... well... Stuff... Ooh! Fruits Basket volume 10 and 11. And A Furuba Bag!"

Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other when they heard the word Furuba. "Wasn't... that on the e-mail I received?" She asked the co-pilot of the Justice. He nodded, "It was... What... do these two know..."

:Back with room on the Right:

"But yeah... You should come next year, a lot of fun... Man... I want to Play that Naruto Game for PS2 again..."

"Mmm... I'll have to see if I can get some time off work..."

"You... work? Wow... your only 16 too!"

"I know I know... A bit hard... when I get some money, I'll send you Furuba 12 as a late Birthday Gift"

"Um..."

A Sigh.

"And maybe something that's Naruto since the next book comes out near Christmas time"

"Yay! Thanks Ta-chan"

Cagalli had enough listening to this. She stood up. Her body guard blinked. "Cagalli where are you going...?" he asked, standing up also. Cagalli just stepped out of the room, than abruptly opened the room on the right.

"TATSIMI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND TALKING ABOUT?"

The Princess of Orb screamed, pointing at one of the girls in the room. The girl that Cagalli was pointing at was gawking at the moment. "uh... Uh... Cagalli... fancy...seeing.. you.. here..." She stuttered. "Shut the hell up and tell me what were you two talking about" She demanded. The other girl who was sitting in the room with Tatsimi faked coughed.

"And who's this?"  
"My Boss and close friend..."

Tatsimi sighed. The other girl looked up at Cagalli, and smiled. She extended her hand out. "I'm ermm... Lilinia..." she said nervously. Cagalli blinked, muttered a bit, but than shook hands with her. "Cagalli, Cagalli Yula Athha"

All of the sudden, Cagalli grabbed Lilina by the collar. "Alright, tell me all the information you know on this 'Furuba'" she said. Tatsimi stood up, "I.. I wouldn't do that if I were you Cagalli..." but the Princess of Orb didn't listen to her. Lilinia blinked, looking up at her, "My my, feisty aren't we?" She asked, kicking Cagalli back in the stomach. Athrun caught Cagalli as she fell back.

"Well, were taking our leave, let's get going Tatsimi"

Lilina quickly said, dusting herself off, than picked up a black bag that had a Rat, Onigiri and Cat sewn on to the cover of the front. Tatsimi nodded, "Gomen for my friend behavior" she whispered to Athrun and Cagalli. Than they both walked out of the restaurant, paying for there bill as they left.

Cagalli groaned and sat up.

"Who the hell was able to do that..."

:Orphange:

It was just passed lunch. All the little happy kids were outside playing with each other. Lacus gave a soft sigh. Every thing has been hectic lately. You know, the whole zodiac thing. She washed the dishes, humming a soft tune to herself. As usual, Kira would be sitting outside watching the ocean tides.

"Lacus..."

The Pink pop singer looked back to see Kira's violet orbs looking at her. "Ah Yes? What is it Kira?" She asked, concerned. He could be sick or something... Okay so he's a coordinator. He might not be feeling well!

"Let me help you out"

With that, he outstretched his arms over Lacus' shoulders and grabbed the dish she had in her hand. Lacus seemed to blush a bit, but didn't mind the position that they were in.

After a few minutes, both coordinators collapsed on to the couch, exhausted. "Thank you Kira..." "Its no problem" He smiled at Lacus. Just than...

"Uncle Kira! Aunty Lacus!"

A girl called out to them, she had long black hair and bright brown eyes.

"Yes what is it Rin?"

Lacus asked, usually she would be outside playing with the other children. But without warning, Rin embraced Kira.

POOOOF!

((w00t XD))

Rin stood there, blinking. Lacus was also blinking. "Rin dear, what is that in your hands?" she asked. The little girl blinked, looking down. A chocolate brown sheep was in her arms. "AWW! SO CUTE!" she squealed, hugging it.

"Can't... breath..."

Lacus looked at the Sheep with much curiousity. A dozen of questions went through out her head, like, Where did Kira go? How did this sheep get in? Why is Kira's clothes under the Sheep? She heard its tiny voice, reconising it to be Kira's. Before she could say any thing, a boy came running in.

"Aunty Lacus! I heard Rin squeal and usually that--- Whoa!"

The boy tripped over Kira's clothes.

"Roy!"

"My clothes ;;"

Lacus exclaimed, while a small sniffle came from the sheep. The singer ran up to the boy, and caught him. In the process, he... well, embraced Lacus.

POOOF

((It's getting old isn't it o.O I'll try something new... later))

Roy looked down at what he was on the ground with. It was well, pink... "WHOA DUDE! A PINK DRAGON!" He shouted, holding it up. "Wait till I show the guys!" He exclaimed, dragging the light pink Dragon outside to show the other children. Rin grinned, than ran outside to show the other children the sheep she found.

"Lacus?"

"Kira... your so tiny compared to me..."

"All I want to know right now is, why you're a dragon..."

Before the Dragon and Sheep could say any more, they were bombarded by the children..

:On the road:

Cagalli and Athrun sat in Athrun's all mighty black sports car. The Princess of Orb's hair blew violently in the wind since the roof was down. Both were reminiscing about what just happened this after noon.

"Maybe you should ask Tatsimi about something when you see her at work?"  
"mm... She's on vacation right now... I'll ask when she gets back..."

They sighed. Than the co-pilot of the Justice Mobile Suit smiled, "How about we visit Kira and Lacus?" He asked. Cagalli blinked, "Sure" she shrugged, the night was still young, and they didn't have to head back the Estate just yet.

:Orphanage:

The children were in a small circle, gathered around two certain animals a couple of them found when they went to ask Lacus and Kira something.

"It's so cute!"  
"Really soft to!"

"I might use it as my pillow tonight."

The girls giggled as they all petted the chocolate brown sheep.

"I don't like where this is going..."

The poor sheep was cowering... Let's check on the Guys and the dragon...

"It's cool!"

"I say we should paint it, pink is an abnormal color for a dragon"

All the guys started to think.

"How about Green, like all dragon's are"

"Naah, Blue's better"

"No black!"

All the boys started to exchange suggestions. Than at the end, they decided they would do one streak each onto the dragon.

"This better not be on my hair... if I ever do change back..."

The Dragon started to cower also, but before the boys could start painting the dragon, a car pulled up.

"Cagalli! Athrun! Save me!"

"Cagalli, Athrun, its good to see you both at a time like this..."

The Princess and her body guard blinked as they were observing the Dragon and Sheep. "I think something happened to them..." "Must agree entirely..."

After a few minutes of discussing with each other, they took the two animals and went into Lacus and Kira's bed room.

Cagalli walked back and forth in front of the Sheep and Dragon. "Hmm... how to prove that you guys are really Lacus and Kira... Hmmm... how..." she mused. Athrun was sitting in a chair near them.

"Don't even bother with the dragon... I know it's Lacus..."

Athrun mumbled. Cagalli looked up at her boy friend. "What do you mean? How do you know?" She demanded. "Well... how often do you see a Dragon in these parts? Especially a pink one..."

"Okay you got me there, but what about the sheep?"

"Well..."

The sheep started to twitch a bit.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU IDIOTS CAN"T RECOGNIZE ME! I'M THE PILOT OF THE FREEDOM MOBILE SUIT AND CAGALLI'S TWIN BROTHER! KIRA!"

Every one just looked at the sheep awkwardly. "Well... I guess that's Kira..." Cagalli murmered, than shrugged. Athrun nodded, "Well Princess, how about we step outside for a moment..." He winked, but than grabbed the Princess by her arm and dragged her. "He..Hey! Waiit!" She started to wail a bit, but couldn't break out of his grasp..

PYON POYO!

((XD Two different sound effects!))

Athrun shut the door, "I think Lacus and Kira can enjoy some alone time together in that room" he whispered to Cagalli. The Orb representative blinked, "You mean... like... them... making out?" she asked, this wasn't like Athrun. "Well uh... I guess... Kira should make his move now before he just goes on the verge of insanity"

"You know..."

Cagalli looked up at Athrun with a seductive smile.

"Ermm..."  
"I think we should get going too..."

"Let's see if you still have that confidence Athha"

"Hold your tongue Zala, because I'll show you..."

Cagalli lead Athrun out of the Orphanage, she was going to give him a night that he'll remember.

_A/N: DUDE! I'M FEELIN HAWT! _

_That was quite random if you asked me..._

_And... If you think about it, the last part I added in there cause there was no AsuXCaga moments out of this entire chapter... and I didn't want to disappoint some of you XD_

_And yesh, I went to an anime convention here.._

_Ish was cool... _

_A lot of Naruto cosplayers o.O... _

_I got a whole bunch of stuff -huggles Athrun and Haro Plushie-_

_  
MIIINE!_

_Any ways, This is probably my last update before going to Toronto... so R&R!_

_Edit: August 13, 2005_

_Your probably going to kill me for this, but, I came up with a new story, but can't write it till I come back from Toronto and crap... So I came up with a Teasor Trailor for all of you _

"_Ca...Cagalli... I've.. Always loved you.."_

"_At..Athrun... At.. At least I'm dieing in your arms..."_

"_I.. I can't believe it... There both dead!"_

"_Who are they?"  
"That group? The two red heads are Operators, like a CIC, but they each are connected with an agent. There my girl, your looking at the Best Operators and there partners, the best Agents"_

"_We never expected any your deaths, good thing you have one more shot at Life"_

_Hehe, End of Trailer ..._

_  
For all of you curious wonders, the story is called._

**Death. Chance. Rebirth.**

_Oy! Expect soon! Maybe... I dunno..._


	5. The Boar

_A/N: … Shut up… I would've had Chapter 5 up a looooooong time ago IF my computer didn't die on me. YES it crashed, than all the data on our hard drive was deleted. Than school caught up to me so I couldn't find any time to re make this chapter…_

_Any ways… Here's chapter 5…_

_WARNING: _

_This is an only AsuXCaga chapter… practically XD..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and yeah… I like Happy Birthday To Me By Bulldog Mansion…. MY BDAY WAS LAST WEDNESDAY XD…

:Some random house…:

Usually the Representative of Orb would and SHOULDbe in her office, finishing some papers that she didn't even bother to touch. But not this night, tonight, she was sitting in one of her co-workers house, playing a game of poker. Yes I said poker.

"No more bets?"  
"Card's down"

Each person placed there hands (cards) down, either smirking, or saying a few curse words. All glanced over at Cagalli Yula Athha, who had a smug grin on her face. She placed her hand down, "Read em and weep" She said, collecting the huge pot of money that was in the middle. Most of the people around her either cursed, or said, 'You got lucky'.

Behind Cagalli, two men stood there, acting as her body guards. The taller one looked towards the other, nodding for him to get the car ready, they were going to take there leave soon. Alex Dino, or his actual name, Athrun Zala, nodded back to Kisaka, than walked out of the room, his black shades still over his emerald orbs.

Kisaka tapped the Princess' shoulder, indicating that it was time to depart. She nodded back at him, than turned towards the workers.

"I'll see you all soon"

Cagalli stood up, collecting her money. She waved at her co-workers, who waved back as she departed with her body guard.

As they left out the door, Cagalli started to stagger a bit, clutching onto her fore head. She gave a cough as they walked out, her other free hand wrapping around her waist to keep her warmth in her body. Not knowing, she accidentally tripped on a crack that was indented in the pavement.

Kisaka, being quick on his feet, caught the Princess of Orb, thus causing him to embrace her.

…  
What?  
Are you suspecting a 'Poof' or something here?  
Well…  
I DON"T FEEL LIKE PUTTING IT UP!  
So nyeh

The Body guard looked what was in his arms as the smoke that appeared out of no where went away. In his arms was a Blonde Boar. Why Blonde? Well, because of a twist of fate in the story Fruits Basket, whenever one of the Sohma's transformed, there animal would be the same color as there hair. Example, Yuki Sohma, his hair color is purple, and when he transforms into the Rat, the rat will be purple. That ends today's lesson.

Athrun pulled up near Kisaka and Cagalli in the car. He stepped out, and noticed that Kisaka had a boar in his hands. His emerald eyes were filled with curiousity as he neared them. Kisaka stood up, picking up Cagalli's clothes and turned around, looking towards Athrun. "You take her, I'll drive home" He stated plainly, handing the clothes and boar over to him. He walked to the driver's side of the car, and stepped into it.

The coordinator nodded, following after him except he went into the back seat, the boar in his arms. He placed one of his hands on the animal's fore head as he sat down, he felt a small fever burning up. A smile went across his face, "You should over work your self" he said softly, cradling the boar ((1, 2, 3… AWWWWWWW XD))

Kisaka looked up at the rear view mirrior, seeing the Princess and Athrun together, he couldn't help but smile as he drove.

Soon after, they arrived back at the Athha Estate.

Athrun still cradled the Boar in his arms, as he walked into her room. A room he has seen many times before ((-cough-makingout-cough-))

He placed the boar on the bed, spreading sheeting over it.

Poyo!  
…  
WHAT?  
I decided to put something there -.-..

Athrun smirked, he grabbed a pair of pajama's out of the dresser, than slipped them on the Princess. He shifted her a bit, so she would be in a better position. He bent down, stroking a few of her blonde bangs, than kissed her fore head. "Good Night, Princess" He softly whispered to her, walking out.

"Good night… Athrun…."

_A/N: WEEE! MAJOR FLUFFY-NESS! _

_  
Its not as good as my old one though…Gomen for the shortness too >.>_

_  
-sniff-_

_Any ways, for an apology for not updating for so long… I drew a picture, just made for this story XD… Check it up on my Profile.._

_  
And don't forget to Review! _

_Ja Ne for now!_


End file.
